


They Know

by wlw0with0reader



Category: blue bloods
Genre: F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Erin and reader have been dating in secret. When the Reagan family finds out, the backlash isn’t what Erin expected, but reader makes it clear she won’t leave her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight16/gifts).



 

You looked over at the woman who gave her all to everyone she loved and cared for as she continued to pour more of herself into one of her current cases. While she had given you a kiss in greeting as she always did when she came home from work, you could tell there was more on her mind than usual. You were almost finished with cooking dinner.

You, of course, would check on her every so often to make sure she was alright. It seemed that whatever was on her mind, wasn’t one hundred percent based solely on work. But you knew that whatever was on her mind, she would share it with you on her own terms, and you understood. Just like when you had things on your mind, you would try to deal with it by yourself. But that was before you two were in a committed relationship.

Now, you’d wait a few hours before speaking with her should there ever be a concern or worry on your part. So to see the woman you loved look a little worse for wear with whatever was troubling her, it made you want to help her as soon as she spoke.

 

* * *

  
Erin was grateful for the space you were giving her. She was even more grateful for you being a part of her life. She never thought she would ever love someone who was a woman and most certainly a woman who was almost half her age. But she does love you. She was drawn to you from the moment she met you, and that was nearly two years ago.

Erin was happy that you didn’t care for your relationship to be out in the open. With Jack, her feelings were almost always never considered, so for you to make decisions with her, it was quite refreshing, to say the least.

Erin sighed. She knew she had this case hands down. What she was having trouble with was explaining to you what had happened the other night when she had gone off to the weekly Sunday dinner with her family. She was caught off guard, and she felt ashamed of herself for not speaking up. But at that time, she could only leave her family to get dinner elsewhere.

Erin would’ve called you, but she wasn’t ready to tell you, and she especially didn’t want you to worry about her. Erin knew she had to tell you, and it was only a few hours ago when she decided to do so. After dinner would be a better time. But right now, all she could do was keep replaying Sunday dinner on repeat in her mind. Where her grandfather was loud with his distaste of you and the fact that you were a woman. Her brothers were silent, and her nephews and own father were worried that you were only with her for the money. Nicky and Eddie were the only two who seemed to be supportive, but they were of the minority in that regard. Erin left before she could listen to more hate from her grandfather.

“ _No_ _granddaughter_ _of_ _mine_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _turn_ _away_ _from_ _her_ _faith_ _for_ _some_ _woman_.”

“ _And_ _you_ , _Dad_?”

Frank sadly smiled before looking at Erin, and that was what made her finally leave that Sunday dinner.

 

* * *

  
You knock on the door leading to Erin’s study and wait for her to say it’s okay to come in.

“Dinner is ready if you’d like to join me.”

Erin looks at you and is still sure of you and your feelings for her, so she takes your hand and presses a kiss to your palm before tugging you onto her lap.

“After dinner.”

She says as she hugs you and continues to kiss you here and there. You nod and can feel some of the worry start to leave your mind. For now, you’d enjoy this moment of peace.


	2. Nicky

When Nicky graduated from college, she knew that whatever she chose to do, her family would still love and support her, despite any disagreements. Because as a Reagan, she knew that at the end of the day, when it came to it, Reagans put aside their differences and remain united. With last Sunday’s family dinner still playing in her mind, Nicky knew she had to speak with you and her mom.

Why couldn’t anyone see how much happier her mom had been in the past two years? Everyone was fine with her father and mother being divorced, so why make a fuss when she was finally happy and with someone who made her happy? All because her mom was dating a woman?

Nicky had friends who were lesbians and bisexuals, and she never felt uncomfortable with any of them. She loved that they felt comfortable coming out to her, and she supported them. So, it was a no brainer that she would support her mom through all of this.

 

* * *

 

Erin and you were doing your post-workout stretches. It was now Friday night, and Erin had made it clear that for now, she wasn’t going to any family dinners for a little while.

“Nicky called. She wants to have dinner with the two of us.”

“What did you say?”

“I said yes.”

“It’ll be nice getting to know her. Are you nervous?”

Erin laughs.

“Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you that?”

“Yes, and I am slightly nervous. You said that Nicky and Eddie were the only ones who were supportive at family dinner.”

“As much as I would love for you to meet my entire family, I don’t want them attacking you or you feeling as though you aren’t right for me. What we have, I am glad that it’s with you.”

“I love you, and I wish your family could see how happy you are.”

“Even if Nicky and Eddie are the only ones who ever get to meet you, know that I want our relationship, and I want you.”

“No plea deals, ADA Reagan?” 

“You stop questioning if I’m sure I want to skip the family dinner, and I will see to it that we can spend Sundays in bed, on the couch, or anywhere in this apartment.”

“For how long will this arrangement last?”

“As long as you’ll have me.”

“A life sentence it is then.”

Erin and you two laugh before you give into one another.

 

* * *

 

 

If Nicky could list all the reasons why she already loved you and the way you were with her mother, she would share that list with her uncles, cousins, and grandfathers. It had only been ten minutes since she entered the apartment and the three of you had started eating the dinner you had made.

“Nicky, I’ve got to ask, and I’m not sure if your mom wants me to ask you, but I would like to know.”

At this point, Nicky and Erin are looking at you attentively. You do your best not to laugh or smirk.

“Marvel or DC?”

Nicky bursts out laughing.

“You had me going there for a second! Mom, are you okay?”

“Yes, but the question still remains unanswered.”

“Mom’s DC, and I’m Marvel.”

“I see. Now, for a more difficult question.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one to grill you? You know because you’re dating my mom, and have been dating her in secret for the past two years?”

“I’m an open book. Okay, you’re right. I have one more question. Who’s the better cook? Me or your mom? And you know who made tonight’s dinner.”

Nicky takes a sip of her wine.

“I plead the fifth.”

The rest of the dinner goes off without a hitch, and Erin excuses herself, so that you and Nicky can talk.

 

* * *

 

 

“What made you drawn to my mom?”

“Her looks. And I know that’s hard to believe, but I’ve always been attracted to older women. Your mom is not the oldest woman I’ve been with.”

“Really? Wow.”

“I don’t understand why men can age and still be considered handsome no matter how old they get, but once a woman turns 25 or 30, she’s considered used goods or no longer beautiful. To me, a woman is more beautiful the older she is. I have my own career. I started my own catering company, and I have a YouTube channel with 5 million subscribers. I post videos on cooking, but I think the reason why my channel has been successful is because I show alternatives to making each recipe with low sugar, low sodium, dairy free, gluten free, and so on, and people like being able to select the same meal but keeping in mind of their dietary restrictions. I’m also a firm believer of giving back.”

“I know, Y/N. Your catering company helps feed the homeless on Thanksgiving and Christmas.”

“It wouldn’t be possible without volunteers and those who donate food for us to cook with.”

“Look, you make my mom happy, and she makes you happy. I approve, and my approval and the rest of the family’s approval shouldn’t matter. What matters is that the two of you love each other, and you aren’t with my mom for her money. I think if they did their research, they’d know you were making more.”

“What’s mine is hers. Simple as that. There’s no one else I trust.”

“I think it’d be cool having you for a stepmom.”

“Oh!”

You were pleasantly surprised, and later that evening after you and Erin discussed what you and Nicky had talked about, you could see a heaviness in Erin start to lighten itself. And for that, you were glad.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t finished this fic. The next several chapters will be each family member’s reaction in the following days and weeks. I didn’t want the requestee for this fic thinking I forgot about their request.


End file.
